yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Expo MRT Station
Expo MRT Station was opened on 10 January 2001, and is part of the Changi Airport Branch Line (CAL) to the existing East West Line. It sports a space age architecture designed by world renowned architect Sir Norman Foster. The roof is clad in titanium, steel, and glass, and its design enabled the platform to be columns-free and invoking a sense of spaciousness. This design is also functional in that it handles human traffic which deviates significantly on a daily basis due to its proximity to the Singapore Expo, where human traffic is dependent on the timing of events held. The large space is thus needed to facilitate smooth traffic flow. The section of underground track between this station and Changi Airport is the longest underground track between any two MRT stations in Singapore. The Land Transport Authority (LTA) has announced that this station will be an interchange with the future Downtown Line. When this station is ready, it would be the third station in Singapore that serves both an above ground line and an underground line after Paya Lebar and Buona Vista. Architecture The station's shell-shaped roof is derived from the section of a torus, as the eventual shape of the roof resembles a cylindrical cut perpendicular to the torus, while the shell roof is supported by two pairs of "Y" shaped twin columns separated by a 70 metre span in between. These columns are unique in that they are built outside the station platform and behind the train tracks. Another distinctive feature is the large disc situated at the top of the glass elevator shaft, as seen in the photo on the right. The disc overhangs and terminates one end of the toroidal curved roof form, and contains an elevator shaft for the usage of the handicapped or needy. Its unusual shape lead some people to comment that it looked like a spaceship or UFO. This unique disc is the first of its kind in Singapore, although it was also used for the New Supreme Court building in downtown Singapore, which was opened in 2006. History Train services to Expo station were initially operated as a 2-station shuttle service from Tanah Merah when the station first opened and it was first denoted by code E13 for a short while until the MRT map was revamped in 2001. It was then converted to a through service from Boon Lay Station when the other station on the Changi Extension, Changi Airport, opened. However, to cut costs due to ridership falling below expectations, the service was reverted into shuttle mode on 22 July 2003. The initial numbering of this station was EW28, until 20 June 2003 when it was changed to CG1. The same numbering is now used for Pioneer. With a lot of student learning journeys, East Spring Secondary School and Tampines Primary School, inclusive of some school students in the vicinity, knowing the experience: “It was just that we went over after all the learning journeys in Singapore Expo to see the general ticketing machines (GTMs) to purchase $1 Standard Tickets, and travelled through the second-generation ticketing machines by using a flight of escalators. The train spotting was ideally a common node from the years 2007 to 2011 with some C151s, C651s and C751Bs running along the Changi Airport Line. The first-generation faregates are allowed to be opened, the second-generation faregates “(those with LEDs)” are evade-proof.”. The station has a high passenger traffic whenever there are major events occurring in the Singapore Expo. The recent expansion of Singapore Expo helped increase the passenger traffic in the station. However, traffic is still rather low at certain times of the year when there are not many events held. However, this will change in the 4th quarter of 2011 when a new shopping mall called Changi City Point opens at the south of the station and linked to the station by an underpass, bringing more crowds to the station. The stretch of Somapah Road will be open to traffic on Sunday, 25 September 2011 from 6am onwards. This new road will connect Upper Changi Road East to Changi South Avenue 1 which will connect to the Singapore University of Technology and Design (SUTD). With the opening of Somapah Road, a section of Expo Drive towards Changi South Avenue 1 will be closed to traffic from Sunday, 2 October 2011 from 11pm onwards to facilitate the construction of Downtown Line 3, Expo station and its overrun tunnel. Groundbreaking ceremony took place on 7 November 2011. On 28 November 2011, LTA marked the start of construction of Downtown Line 3 (DTL3) with a groundbreaking ceremony at this station. The part of Changi South Avenue 1 towards Somapah Road and Changi South Avenue 2 will be temporarily closed to traffic from 1 September 2012 although it was being seen on 21 May 2012. During this period, all cars must go by the Changi South Avenue 1 and Somapah Road after coming out from Changi City Point. Tackling on the congestion and the need to change trains at Tanah Merah, and the only lacking is the bus service 38 which goes from Tampines and Simei to Singapore Expo (it was launched in 2002, previously it was only dominated by services 12 and 24), service 20 was also introduced to Changi City Point to provide connectivity to Changi Business Park in June 2013. Service 47 was also introduced from Marine Parade to Changi Business Park, reducing congestion on services 12, 31 and 196 in December 2015. Service 118 was also introduced from Punggol to Changi Business Park, reducing congestion on services 27, 31, 34 and 69 in December 2015. However, the congestion was further eased with the Downtown Line on 21 October 2017, further enhancing connectivity from Expo via Tampines and Bedok Reservoir. Platforms Expo has two elevated platforms in an island platform arrangement. Half-height Platform screen doors are installed at the platform edge for the safety of commuters, and retrofitted High volume, low speed (HVLS) fans keep passengers cool. Passenger Information Systems, which are plasma display screens located at each platform, display expected train arrival times and key messages. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to station exits. Escalators, lifts and stairs connect the Platform level to the Ticket Concourse level below. There is also a lift specially made located at Expo Drive. It serves as a single lift that leads to unpaid areas of the concourse. Installation of the half-height screen doors started on 20 June 2011 as the last station of the East West Line. On 31 August 2011, all of the screen doors have been installed and began operating, marking the completion of the installation of all the Platform Screen Doors along the East West Line. However on 2014 February 1, an elderly man was hit by a train which is believed to have access to the track by climbing over the platform screen door and currently being treated in the hospital as the victim suffers from multiple injuries. This means, it might need the upgrade to full-height platform screen doors. This station is installed with MJ Air Tech High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) Pro-Jet fans and started operations on 27 September 2012. Concourse The station has a ticket concourse located at the ground level. It features faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of those carrying bulky items. Passengers who require lift access can use the lift within unpaid areas of the station, which leads to faregates on the Platform level. The station has changed to TITAN faregates on 14 July 2017. General Ticketing Machines allow commuters to purchase tickets for single or multiple journeys, and along with Top Up Machines, offer contactless card transactions. The station office functions as a Passenger Service Centres, and is staffed during operating hours, where commuters may make travel inquiries or perform card transactions using cash payment. Retail shops are available at the unpaid areas of the station, which is 7-Eleven. The original underpass to cross Changi City Point and UE BizHub East had been converted to a paid connecting linkway to link East West Line and Downtown Line. The only unpaid linkway is when we cross the traffic light at Expo Drive/Changi South Avenue 1 in order to go to Changi City Point and UE BizHub East. Station layout Exits Expo MRT Station was initially opened with 2 exits for the East West Line. Subsequently, with the underpass redevelopment of Changi South Avenue 1 into the transfer linkway, the number of exits increases. *A: Singapore Expo Halls 1-6 *B: Changi South Avenue 1, Expo Drive *C: Singapore Expo Halls 7-10 *D: Changi Business Park *E: Changi City Point, Changi South Avenue 1 (redeveloped access from spoilt version) *F: Changi City Point (Basement access) Passenger Usage Patterns Expo has a passenger usage pattern that commuters can get comply filled up their seats even during peak periods. Serving Singapore Expo and Changi Business Park, Expo station encounters moderate to high demand during the regular peak hours (from employees heading in/out of Changi Business Park). During peak periods where major exhibitions are held at Singapore Expo, demand can be exceedingly high, and trains may be added to boost the capacity of the Changi Airport Branch line. Bus Stops Pick-up points Transport connections Rail Gallery File:13117848_110831165993055_1568160581_n.jpg|Expo MRT Station (Downtown Line) 1794563_10203312619403032_1080292689_n.jpg|Expo MRT Station, as seen for the East West Line External links * Category:Norman Foster buildings Category:Lattice shell structures Category:Changi Category:Railway stations opened in 2001 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations